The MIKS Diary Including the Runt!
by Kirara's-Best-Bud
Summary: This story is just about Miroku's, Inuyasha's, Kagome's, Sango's, and Shippo's diaries. R&R plz!
1. Day 1

HiHi!!! Its me again!!! If u liked my stories so far, yay 4 me! Anyhow, my brother is helping me write this story. I'm gonna do 1 part, then he's gonna do the next, then I go, U get the point, right? Here's the deal: The stories about Miroku's, Inuyasha's, Kagome's, and Sango's Diaries (Including the Runt, Shippo!)! My Brother's Parts: Miroku's diary, and Kagome's diary.  
  
My Parts: Inuyasha's diary, and Sango's diary (If U wanted to know, my   
  
brother and I R going to do Shippo's diary together) Whenever there are   
  
parenthesis in the diaries, its still whoever is doing the diary, like   
  
Miroku. Its still Miroku talking in his own diary!  
  
Ok! Here it is, The M.I.K.S. Diaries (Including the Runt!)!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
No Ones Diary  
  
It was a sunny day, and Inuyasha and the gang were walking to a nearby town. As usual, Miroku was flirting with Sango, who was ignoring him. Sango was talking with Kagome, who was giving Shippo candy. Shippo, however, was poking Inuyasha with a stick, as Inuyasha's ears twitched as if he were going to turn around and choke Shippo to death. But Inuyasha didn't choke Shippo, because he knew that if he did, Kagome would sit him many times, otherwise, he probably would have choked Shippo then ripped him to pieces. Then, he would somehow bring him to life and kill him again. After a little while, Inuyasha became even more annoyed with Shippo, who continuously poked Inuyasha with a stick. Then Inuyasha spun around and yelled, "THAT'S IT!" But before he could do anything, Kagome yelled, "SIT BOY!" When Inuyasha got up Shippo started to chant, "Is he going to yell at me now? No," each time he poked him with the stick. Shippo then became very bored with poking Inuyasha with a stick, so he stopped. Inuyasha thought that the runt had finally stopped annoying him when he felt a rock hit him. Then another. Then another. And another. Kagome and Sango said that they would rest for a little while, so the boys walked ahead. As soon as they were out of sight, Inuyasha and Shippo started to beat up each other. In other words, Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's head and scratched his face furiously, and Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the tail and started to swing him around, and slammed him into trees. Then he swung Shippo around very fast until his face turned green and let him go.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Kagome and Shippo are sitting on the bed in Kagome's room. Kagome, "What's your biggest wish?" Shippo replied, "I don't know, let me think." Shippo sits for a moment and then says excitedly, "I wish I could fly!" And with that, he jumped off the bed flapping his arms hitting the ground.  
  
FLASHBACK ENDED  
  
Shippo had just achieved his wish. Just as Sango and Kagome were getting ready to leave their rest stop, something small and noisy came hurtling toward them and smacked into a tree making a sickly sound, and making the tree crack. Kagome, horrified, screamed, "SHIPPO!!!!" Shippo stood up, and wobbled around on his feet as if he were drunk. Shippo said wearily, "Look at the pretty stars, Kagome!" "Inuyasha!!! Wherever you are! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!!!!!!!! Somewhere off in the distance, Inuyasha sitted (is that even a word?) eighteen times. Inuyasha, 1st sit, "Mir!" Inuyasha, 2nd sit, "O!" Inuyasha 3rd sit, "Ku!" Inuyasha 4th sit, "Help!" Inuyasha 5th sit, "Me!!!" Inuyasha, all the other sits, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OWIE!!!" Miroku, trying not to die of laughter, continued to walk ahead as Inuyasha cursed at him from the ground.  
  
Miroku's Diary (In Other Words, His Fantasy Diary)  
  
Well, I watched as Inuyasha was sitted 18 times trying not to die of laughter. But could you blame me? Inuyasha has been showing a little attitude to everyone lately. I can't blame Kagome, because she is like a mom to Shippo. Also, earlier today, Sango was flirting with me, and I was being my usual self: calm, cool, and collective (and I sure was collecting Sango's flirting!). When they stopped to rest, I was disappointed and wanted to stay with them. But I wanted to show Sango that I was manly (and was playing hard to get)! So I walked ahead, pretending not even to care if Sango was left behind (dangit! I wish I would've stayed! But that might've been creepy. . .). As Shippo, Inuyasha, and I walked along, I heard a bunch of trees kinda'   
  
crack, but I didn't pay attention. Then, I started to see Sango run toward me. I ran toward her. Then we embraced each other in our arms. Suddenly, Sango disappeared and Inuyasha started to slam to the ground. He yelled something at me, but I couldn't understand him. I tried to save him, but I didn't want to break one of these beautiful nails. Sango loves my nails! And I didn't want to mess up my hair! Sango also loves my hair! My cute little ponytail ...*trailing off*...huh? Oh. And here we are now!   
  
Bye Journal (NOT DIARY!!!)  
  
Inuyasha's Diary  
  
Shippo is the most annoying thing in this world. Kagome takes care of him likes he's her child, or something... Feh! Whaddo I care! All I know is that someday, when Kagome's not around, or taking one of her 'testa' thingies, I'm gonna kill Shippo and blame it on Naraku so she'll be furious at him, then we can focus more on the jewel shards!  
  
Kagome's Diary  
  
Hello Diary! Today was the same as usual. Inuyasha was being a stubborn mule. Miroku was flirting with Sango, who ignored him. Then Inuyasha hurt my cute, little, adorable, sweet Kitsune! Shippo didn't even do anything to Inuyasha! Well, I taught Inuyasha a lesson! Hmmphhh!  
  
Sango's Diary  
  
Why can't Miroku see that I have no romantic interest in him?! WHY ME????? What did I do to deserve this torture?!?!?!?!? Oh well. At least I have Kagome and Shippo for friends. Well. I guess you couldn't really count Shippo as one of my friends because he lies to Kagome too much, just so she'll give him candy! And it was my candy! Kagome was going to give it to me, and, Shippo comes along, and, he...and... candy!...sits...18!*trailing off*... Huh?! Where am I?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! *runs off screaming*  
  
Shippo's Diary  
  
I'm so clever! *gives self hug* Kagome never suspected that I would try to kill Inuyahsa! I WILL kill him!!!! Mwaauuuhhahahahaha!!!! Any way, I don't want to kill him...yet. Cuz Kagome gives me candy when I annoy him! YUMMY!! (Plus, if i eat to much candy, no one can tell im chubby cuz it looks like baby fat! MWWAAUUUHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!! I STILL HAVE YOUTH!!!!!!!!!)   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, how was the 1st Chapter? If u didnt...I dont give a crap. By the way, the chapters dont have names, so im just goin to put them like: Day 1, Day 2. Okies? Buhbyes now! 


	2. Day 2

Hello! Im back! Inuyasha: Feh...Whatever. Me: Anyway, heres the second chapter. Sry I couldnt update sooner. Write me reviews so I can add in your ideas, okies? (By the way, the people's diaries aren't written by them, they are their thoughts. DUH!!!!)  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
No One's Diary  
  
When Inuyasha finally stopped cursing at Miroku for not helping him when he was sitted 18 times, they finally got to the town. A man ran by screaming, "The fire demon is coming! The fire demon is coming! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "I wonder what that was about," Miroku said. "Feh. Let's just find the thing and get the jewel shard!" Inuyasha added. So they walked along and saw burned up houses and people running around screaming. But they couldn't find the demon. So Inuyasha grabbed a man as he ran by by the collar of his shirt. The man gagged. "Excuse me, sir. Uhhmm...please excuse my hard headed friend. He's...uhh...hard headed. Could you please tell us what this...fire demon looks like?" Kagome said sweetly. "It's small, white and red, and is burnanating the people!" he screeched. Then he bit Inuyasha on his hand and ran. "OOOOOWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted. "I'm gonna kill you!!!" Inuyasha started to run after the man and Kagome sitted him. "WENCH!" "By the way guys...have you seen Kirara?" Sango asked. Then everyone turned around and stared at Sango with dots for eyes. Sango sweatdropped. "Heheheh? I'll just be on my way now...BYE!!!!" "Ohno you don't!!" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha grabbed Sango's foot and dragged her down the dirt road to where the flames were coming from. There, they saw Kirara sitting on the ground burnanating a man. "MEW!" Then Kirara jumped into Sango's arms. "Awww! Youre sooo cute! Yes you are!!!" Sango screeched happily. Everyone but Sango sweatdropped (including Kirara). "What?"  
  
(Kirara's Diary  
  
MWWWUUUUAAAAHAHAhAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Miroku's Dairy  
  
(Just to let u no, this whole diary is a TRAIL OFF)  
  
Yumm, yumm, eat 'em up! Yumm, yumm eat 'em up! Yumm! Yumm! Eat the cheese Miroku! Miroku eats the cheese. (NOW I NEED SOME MILK...)  
  
Miroku's Dairy Diary  
  
(Just to let u no, this whole diary is a TRAIL OFF)  
  
  
  
I just ate the cheese...  
  
(Me: Dont know why I put that....)  
  
Miroku's Diary   
  
I like Sango 'en all, but I don't really like Kirara. Sango pays more attention to Kirara than to me!!!!!*sniffle* I'll get over it...eventually...  
  
Inuyasha's Diary  
  
Sango is so stupid. Now she and Kagome are focusing on that dumb Kirara than they are the Shikon (Me: is that how u spell it?Inuyasha: How would I no?! i can't spell! I can just pronounce!!!) jewel shards. Feh. I might as well deal with the shards myself cuz I'm not gettin any help from the rest of them.   
  
Kagome's Diary  
  
Awwww! Kirara was so cute the way she was sitting on the ground scorching the peoples! Kirara is adorable! I wish she was my pet and not Sango's. HHMMPPPHH! This stinks. It was pretty rude of Inuyasha to drag Sango down the road, thats for sure. Oh well...Inuyasha will be Inuyasha...Sango will be Sango...Kirara will be Kirara...Shippo will be Shippo...and...Miroku will be and stay a pervert.  
  
Sango's Diary  
  
Bad Kirara! You burnanated a man! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! *looks over at Kirara who is giving her puppy-dog eyes* AAAWWWW!!! How can I be mad at you when you're soooooo cute? Your such a good girl, yes you are!!   
  
(Rest of Diary is TRAIL OFF of lovey dovey stuff)  
  
The Runt's Diary  
  
*talking to self:* I dont see how I can kill Inuyasha and get candy at the same time when that dam- - oh yeah, Ima a kid - - when that stupid Kirara is hogging Sango and Kagome! (But Ill still kill Inuyasha...If its the last thing I do!! MMMWWWWWUUUUAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hoped U liked it. I need reviews! AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Anyhoo, I just wanna thank all of U who reviewed my stories. Especially my best bud ChibiKagome12 (EVEN THOUGH SHE DIDNT REVIEW MY STORIES!!!). Thanx 4 telling me about this website! Its awesome! Bye! 


End file.
